Survivre a tout prix
by flashers
Summary: Pikachu et Pichu se la coule douce jusqu'a qu'une Laporeille arrive et vient bouleverser la vie des deux frere de la foret. Pikachu/ Laporeille et autre. Preview moi pour me donner des idee de couple pokemon.


**Survivre a tout prix**

Dans une foret quelque part dans la region de Sinnoh.

le soleil refletait la rose du matin losqu'un pikachu sortit de son terrier en quete de nourriture. Son trajet habituel vers l'arbre a baie qu'il avait repere depuis quelque mois. Chaque matin il parter a cet arbre pour y faire les provision de la journee et il avait prit des repere d'endroit a eviter comme les deux terrier a Luxio sur le chemin ou bien les ruche de apitrini qui attirer parfois les dardagnans. Mais le point le plus dangereux de cet route et cet arbre ou guetait en permanence un Etouraptor.

Il etait presque arriver qu'un gemissement l'arreta net. A ce moment un petit pichu triposie ( avec trois epis sur l'oreille) sortit de son dos pour poser sa tete fatiguee sur l'epaule de pikachu.

" Grand frere, j'ai faim on est bientot arriver ?" Gemit-il.

"Parle moins fort on passe a cote de l'arbre d'Etouraptor." Le reprimanda son frere.

" Quand est que tu te decideras a lui boter le train a celui la" Se moqua Pichu.

" Chut quelqu'un approche !" L'interrompis pikachu.

Il sauta avec son frere dans un buisson environnemt et regarda qui arriver. C'etait un laporeille, se qui eu pour effet de le rassurer mais une peur horrible pouvait se lire sur son visage. A l'odeur il reconnu que c'etait une femelle mais il sentit aussi un autre odeur et se raidit. Il pouvait voir derriere le laporeille l'Etouraptor la chasser.

Elle s'enfuyait le plus vite que possible avec rebond mais Etouraptor la faucha dans sa course avec sa vive-attaque. Elle retombat lourdement sur le sol et peina a se relevais. Pour les deux frere c'etait la fin pour elle.

"J'ai faim pourquoi ne veux tu pas mourir a la fin?" Demanda Etouraptor.

" La ferme" Cracha laporeille " Laser glace !"

" Aeropique."

Elle n'eu pas le temps de finir son attaque que la charge de Etouraptor l'enfonca dans l'arbre qui se trouvait derriere elle. Laporeille faisais tout pour rester concient. Dans le buisson Pikachu et Pichu regarder la laporeille mourante se faire battre. Pikachu serrer des poings en la voyant souffrir ainsi et cet rage fut plus grandes lorsqu'il vut de l'arbre couler une petite flaque de sang.

" Pichu" dit il " Reste dans le buisson quoi qu'il arrive"

" Lame air" S'ecria Etouraptor.

Il envoya vers Laporeille une croix d'air tranchant qui etait immobiliser par le coup precedent.

**Laporeille POV:**

J'allais mourir, aujourd hui, et je ne pouvais pas m'empecher de pleurer. Je voyais vague mais des que je vis le coup de l'Etouraptor. C'etait vain mais instinctif je m'ecria:

" Sauvez moi!"

" Iron Tail!" Cria une voix.

Je ne sentis pas le choc, et j'ouvris les yeux pour voir ce qui ce passer. Et je vis juste devant moi un pikachu qui par la queue je vis que c'etait un male. Il etait venu pour me sauver MOI !

**Pikachu POV:**

" Laisse la tranquille" M'ecriais je.

" Comment ose tu me faire face vermine !"

" Je ne te laisserais pas la toucher."

" Et tu sur de vouloir te battre ?" Ricana Etouraptor.

" Quoi qu'il arrive." Repliquai je en me mettant en posture de combat " Ramene toi !" En lui fesant signe de la main de venir.

Pour moi, toute la foret semblat se taire pour observer la scene. Nous nous toisames un long moment avant de se jetait l'un sur l'autre.

" Aeropique" Lanca Etouraptor.

" Vive attack" criai je.

Nous entrames en colision et je put ressentir une vive douleur, mon grand pere ne disais pas faux des qu'il disait que les etouraptor avant un tres grande force brute. Je me receptionna sur un arbre et repartit a la charge de meme pour mon adversaire. Nous nous percutames plusieur fois mais chaque choc etait douloureux et je finis par m'essoufler a terre.

" Alors on fatigue deja?" Ria le rapace. " Cru aile !"

" Iron tail"

Je sautis au dernier moment et frappa l'etouraptor a pleine sur le crane. Il s'ecrasa sur le sol et se relevis quelques peut etourdis:

" Je vais en finir avec toi! Vol !"

" Tu m'arrache les mots de la bouche !" Criai je !

Le rapace commenca a s'envoler mais je sautis sur et m'aggripa a ses plumes et commencer a stocker de l'electricite pendant son envol. Des qu'on depassit les plus haut arbre j'avais fait le plein.

" Tonnerre!"

Le rapace poussa un crit strident et ralentit, soudain il une pirouette qui me desarma et il foncat vers le sol.

" Rapace "

Le corp de l'Etouraptor se recouvrit de flamme puis il remonta ta et se couvrit d'une lumiere bleu.

" Electacle" Hurlais je en me redressant dans les airs.

Je redescendis comme une fleche a l'encontre de mon adversaire. Notre colision crea un grosse explosion qui nous ejecta brutalement. Nous atterissiment sur deux arbres voisin et nous observions. Je souffrais et je commencais a voir flou, je posa genou quand je recu le contrecoup de mon attaque ( pour ce qui ne savent pas on recoit une partie des degats de l'adversaire en utilisant electacle). Je regarda mon adversaire qui me faisait un sourire narquois. D'un coup il perdit son sourire et chuta de sa branche ( on recoit un contre coup aussi en utilisant Rapace, belier ou Boutefeu) et s'ecrasa au sol.

" J'ai gagner..." Dis je en souriant.

Puis je vaquis dans le vide.

**Laporeille POV:**

" Oh non si il tombe de cette hauteur il va ..." Pensai je " NON ! Laser glace!"

Je chargea mon rayon puis l'utilisa pour creer une rampe. Pikachu glissa le long de la rampe et arrivea a cote de moi inconscient.

" Il a reussit." Pensai je avant de m'evanouir.

**Pichu POV:**

" Oh non grand frere!" Appelai je en sortant du buisson.

Je couru vers lui et regarda son piteux etat. Il fallait pas trainer ici avant que d'autre predateur arrivent. Mais le probleme c'est que je ne savait pas ou etait notre terrier. Pikachu le recharger toujours en electricite pour le reveiller alors...

" Eclair " Criai je.

Ma decharge frappa frerot qui le reveilla en sursaut.

" Oups, frangin il faut partir au plus vite!" Lui dis je.

" Tu as raison." Me dit il encore quelque peut etourdit.

Il avanca vers la Laporeille K.O et la prit sur son dos. Il se retourna et regarda le corps inerte d'etouraptor puis nous allames en direction de notre terrier avec cette fille encore pour moi inconnue.


End file.
